


Christmas Heist

by ChrysCare, Snowfire (Snowdream)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23334175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysCare/pseuds/ChrysCare, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowdream/pseuds/Snowfire
Summary: Some Christmas mischief makes Optimus feel like he’s losing his processor.





	Christmas Heist

**Author's Note:**

> Plot bunny: 10) Ravage steals Christmas decorations from the Autobots.  
> https://tf-bunny-farm.dreamwidth.org/416302.html

He frowns at the blank wall before him, he could have sworn to Primus that he did in fact put a wreath on this particular wall. It’s not just this wreath that somehow disappeared but other Christmas decoration have as well. Someone must be stealing Christmas. No one will steal Christmas and get away with it as long as he’s Prime. 

Optimus huffs and goes to the storage room for more Christmas decorations. Whoever is stealing the decorations cannot possibly steal all of them without getting caught. While he’s hanging garland around the Rec Room door frame, he hears bells jingle. It stops, then starts again. Glancing around the corner, there’s nothing in the hallway. He frowns before turning his attention back to the garland—which isn’t there anymore. Movement out of the corner of his optic catches his attention and he sees the tail end of the shiny garland disappear around the corner. 

He runs down the hall to the corner only sliding to a halt when the white and blue mech steps around. 

“You running equals terrifying,” Snowfire frowns at him. 

“What are you doing in the Autobot base?” Optimus takes the mech’s arm and pulls him into a room. 

“Technically I am not in your base, this is just a holoform, second your Autobots are out doing charitable Autobot do-goodiness so there’s no one to catch me,” Snowfire smirks. “And the purpose of my visit is inviting you to a party in the canyon next quartex.”

“A party, tomorrow?” Optimus frowns a bit. 

“Is this thing on?” Snowfire taps his helm. “Should I save you a seat or are you going to be too busy being Autobot and Prime?”

“I’ll be there,” he sighs. 

“Great,” Snowfire pecks a kiss to his lipplates before dissolving into holoform dust. A crash in the hall makes him jump and he peeks out in the hall. No one is on base, only he stayed behind and, well, Red Alert did but he’s on the injured list and unable to transform into vehicle mode. He certainly wouldn’t be making things crash. 

The box of decorations are scattered all along the hall, a strand of lights moves a bit. The culprit is in the act. The tangled strand stands and moves down the hall. He slowly follows the tangled wire. 

“There ain’ no way Rav is gonna get caught,” Frenzy says arms crossed and glaring at the eagle disguised Cybertronian. 

“It only takes one for Team Snow to win,” Aerodyne chirps. 

“Ravage is the best,” Rumble pokes Aerodyne‘s beak. 

“It’s all talk from what I hear,” Anchyr chuckles, then squawks when a wreath nearly takes off his helm. 

“Let’s not lose our helms about it,” Glit says picking up the wreath. “Besides Team Sound is a point ahead, Red Alert just confirmed Snowfire’s holoform appearing to stop Optimus as Slyth snatched the garland.”

“That was unrelated,” Thanatos rolls his optics. “It was an invitation to the party.”

“Soundwave can’t offer anything to Optimus,” Lokie shrugs. Red and gold optics all stare at the capuchin monkey Cybertronian. 

“Who’s team are you on?” Draco circles the little symbiont. 

“Are you one of us, or one of them?” Venari circles the monkey in the opposite direction. 

“Someone’s coming!” Ratbat squeaks and everyone quiets immediately. Ravage slips into the room and shakes the string of lights off. Rumble and Frenzy smirk at the birds. Aerodyne stifles a laugh before the door opens and Optimus steps in. 

“Well scrap,” Frenzy slaps his forehelm. 

“Team Snow wins,” Arsenal chitters and jumps up to Optimus. Optimus catches the spider symbiont and frowns at the room filled with Christmas decorations. 

“Ravage, have you been stealing all the Christmas decorations?” Optimus asks. 

“Not all of them,” Artica says. “We all took turns. Ravage just got caught on his second attempt.”

“You all took the Christmas decorations?” Optimus frowns glancing at all the missing decorations. “What are you planning on doing with them?”

“Dunno,” Rumble shrugs. 

“Now that I caught you all, can we put them back?” Optimus asks, Aranea swings down from his servos to the floor. 

“Awe man,” Frenzy falls into Rumble making them both fall to the floor. 

“We ain’t Autobutts!” Rumble pushes Frenzy off of him. 

“You aren’t but since I caught you stealing and infiltrating the Autobot base I could detain you or you could help decorate the base and somehow escape afterward,” Optimus crosses his arms. 

“Frag, your sire’s good,” Frenzy pushes Anchyr off his perch making the hawk Cybertronian squawk.


End file.
